ricky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Troop
''Chris Troop ''is an American animated sitcom television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The series focuses on the relationship between older brother Chris and his brother, John, as well as their neighbors Larry and his family. Created by Peter Montgomery, the main series of 65 episodes aired in first-run syndication from 1992 to 1993 on Kids' WB programming block, episodes aired on Saturday mornings on NBC. A Christmas special was also produced, which aired in syndication in late 1992. Warner Bros. Pictures released two films that served as follow ups to the television series: the theatrical A Chris Movie, released on April 7, 1995 as well as the direct-to-video sequel An Extremely Chris Movie, released on February 29, 2000. Premise Chris Troop bears similarity to several early-1970s Chris cartoon shorts which depicted Chris as a father to a mischievous red-haired son. Chris, a single father, moves back to his hometown of Spoonerville with his son, Max. As it happens, Goofy and Max end up moving in next door to Goofy's high school friend: Pete, a used car salesman and owner of Honest Pete's Used Cars; Pete's wife Peg, a real estate agent; and their two children, son P.J. (Pete Jr.) and younger daughter Pistol. Max and P.J. become best friends and do practically everything together. A large portion of humor comes from the relatively normal Max's personality sharply contrasting with his father. Broadcast history and feature films Chris Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel from April 20, 1992 into July 12 of that year. Like its predecessors DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin and Darkwing Duck and its successor Bonkers, Chris Troop was previewed in syndication (on September 5, 1992) with a pilot TV movie, which later aired as a multi-part serial during the regular run. Characters Main * [[Chris|'Chris']]' '(voiced by Dave Foley) is the single oldest brother of John. In the pilot episode, he and his son move next door to the Larry's from their trailer home in another city. Goofy's biggest weaknesses are his short attention span, scatterbrain, and clumsiness. He often drives his neighbor Pete up the proverbial wall. * John '''(voiced by Dylan Sprouse), is the younger brother of Chris. He is 11½ years old,and is in the same grade as his best friend TJ at their junior high school.1011 While he is generally active, alert and friendly, he can also be very cunning and/or coercive when pushed or tricked, sometimes even on par with Pete. He loves his dad, and is close to him, but wishes he would be a little more normal, feeling at times embarrassed by his father's clumsy and doting behavior. His interests in the series include skateboarding, video games, rock music, girls, and outwitting bullies. * '''Muffin (voiced by Frank Welker) is the Chris's male pet cat. He is often a victim of the various hi-jinks that go on between his owners and their neighbors, the Larry's. At times, Muffin is sneaky, mischievous, and self-serving, often trying to find ways to please himself with either a little extra food or messing with the Petes' dog Chainsaw, with whom Waffles has an antagonizing relationship. Other times, he exhibits a more laid-back attitude, lazily lying about comfortably minding his own business, wanting nothing more than some peace and quiet isolated from all the surrounding craziness of the Goofs' and Petes' lives. Larry Family * Larry '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) is a used-car salesman, who lives with his beautiful wife, Peg, and two children, his son TJ and his daughter Pistol. He and his family live next door to Goofy, whom Pete has known since childhood. He is dishonest, abrasive, cunning, and very stingy, often exploiting his goodhearted yet addled friend, Goofy, in his schemes to either get rich quick or better his own image. Though, his schemes often backfire, and at times does feel guilty about his horrible behavior and will work to set things right. His wife, Peg, often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son TJ is the complete opposite of his father in behavior. In the series, he is both a co-protagonist and an antihero, viscerally hating Chris most of time while tolerating and even helping him at other times. * '''Penny '(voiced by Allyce Beasley) is Larry's wife and the mother of both P.J. and Pistol. Peg works as a real estate agent in Spoonerville. Over the course of the series Peg is shown to be a headstrong mother who is wise, quick-witted, sarcastic, and at times short-tempered and cantankerous when crossed. Despite her and Pete often clashing over his many underhanded schemes, she does love her husband dearly, with their quarrels serving as a means to bring Pete around and keep him in check, and has been faithfully married to him for at least twenty years. * 'TJ '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the eldest child of Pete and Peg, Pistol's older brother, and best friend of Max. He and Max are in the same grade and have a very strong brotherly friendship. He is generally shy and timid, but also sensitive and kindhearted. He is often encouraged by Max to take more risks and go along with his ideas to achieve their goals, and usually finds himself on the receiving end of his father's many schemes. He will often play the role of accomplice to those who plot to thwart his father (usually Peg or Max), but has occasionally proven to have enough wits to see through his father's plans on his own. Like Max, he enjoys skateboarding, bike-riding, video games, and rock music, but also has a personal interest in poetry. * 'Polly '(voiced by Yeardley Smith) is the youngest child of Larry and Penny, and is TJ's younger sister. She is 4½–6 years old, and is in Kindergarten. Pete absolutely adores Pistol and gives her just about anything and everything she wants with little resistance. Pistol is very cute, hyperactive, and talks with a lisp. She is both a girly girl who loves tea parties, cute animals, baby dolls, and playing circus, and also has a tomboy streak in her fascination with speed, extreme flying, professional wrestling, and gross-out television. Pistol tends to get herself into mischief, leading to P.J., Max, Pete, and/or Goofy getting into trouble in their attempts to bail her out. Pistol is very talkative, often asking many questions in rapid succession, and constantly annoys or charms some of her fellow characters. Episodes Main article: List of Chris Troop episodes Cameos/Other appearances * In addition to the animated series, Goof Troop was adapted into various comic strips,17 which were printed in several Disney comic books, such as Disney Adventures and Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. Two of these strips were also adapted into storybook form as the Goof Troop: Junior Graphic Novel. * P.J., Max, and Pistol make a cameo appearance in the 2011 Disney's Darkwing Duck comic book series published by Boom! Studios. However, when the series was republished by Joe Books as the Disney's Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition, their cameo appearance was removed and replaced by a new cameo appearance for Sid from Toy Story (presented as an anthropomorphic animal person instead of a normal human) and Lampwick from Pinocchio (presented as an anthropomorphic donkey child instead of a human child turned into an ordinary donkey). * In the 2017 DuckTales series, the city of Spoonerville is mentioned in the first episode, "Woo-oo!", as one of the many other cities where Scrooge McDuck has numerous investments. Goofy will appear in season 3. Home media '''VHS releases On May 7, 1993, Disney released three VHS cassettes of the series in the United States, titled "Banding Together", "Goin' Fishin'",and "The Race is on!".21 They included the episodes "Shake, Rattle & Goof", "Close Encounters of the Weird Mime", "Slightly Dinghy", "Wrecks, Lies & Videotape", "Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp", and "Tub Be or Not Tub Be".192021 The videotapes included a Goof Troop music video which played at the end of each tape. Category:TV Show